The research and development activities of the Signal Processing and Instrumentation Section (SPIS) are collaborative efforts with NIH Institute scientists that require the development of biomedical laboratory and clinical research systems, instrumentation, and methodologies. The majority of these collaborations require novel approaches and designs for which there are minimal established criteria or technical knowledge. SPIS staff have in-depth technical experience in all phases of engineering research and development. With their collaborators, SPIS staff review the clinical and biomedical sciences to formulate project specifications. SPIS staff evaluate the theoretical and practical constraints, consider commercially available technologies, and finally propose various solutions. SPIS responsibilities often continue with the hands-on design, implementation, testing, installation, training, documentation, and production of a custom research system or methodology. Example past and current collaborative projects, as well as associated research studies include: 1. Tissue Microdissection for Molecular Analysis of Disease and Normal States (LCM, TAM, xMD, TAM, fTAM); NICHD, NIDA, NIBIB, NCI, NIMH. 2. Electron Paramagnetic Resonance Imaging of In Vivo Oxygen Status Associated with Cancer Treatment Studies; NCI, NINDS. 3. Instrumentation for Analysis of Fly Color-vision Neuronal Circuits; NICHD. 4. High-throughput Video-based Assessment of Drosophila - Drug Efficacy & Sleep Studies; NHLBI, NIDDK. 5. Microfluidic Platform for PNA-Based Molecular Diagnostics of HIV-1; NIDDK, NIBIB. 6. Intra-vital Microscopy Using Non-linear Optical Techniques; NHLBI. 7. Video-Based Tracking System for the Routine Clinical Evaluation of Motor Disorders; NIDA, NIA. 8. Electric Field Effects on Cells - Evaluation as Cancer Therapy; NICHD, NIBIB. 9. High-throughput Systems to Evaluate Drug/Chemicals in Adult Flies; NIDDK. 10. Advanced Methods of Whole Mount Sectioning of Prostatectomy Specimens for Imaging, Diagnosis, and Pathology Studies - Correlating In Vivo Prostate MRI and Histopathology using Individualized MR-Based Molds; NCI. 11. Response of Somatosensory Neurons Instrumentation; NCCIH. 12. Development for iDISCO+ Pathology Workflows; NCCIH. 13. Multi-characteristic Framework for Prostate Cancer Localization; NCI. 14. Prostate Tumor Fresh Tissue Guided Procurement Methods; NCI. 15. System for Continuous Observation of Rodents in Home-cage Environment (SCORHE) for Phenotyping and Cancer Treatment Evaluation; NCI, NIDCD, NCCIH, NIDCR. NIDDK, FDA. 16. IDIA-Care Homecage Monitoring with Sensors; NIDDK, OD, FDA, HHS. 17. Adaptive Cancellation of Vibratory Noise During TMS Treatments; NIMH. 18. Instrumentation for Synapse Development Plasticity Studies; NIMH. 19. Quantitative Fluorescence Lifetime Imaging for Disease Detection and Monitoring; NICHD, NCI, NIBIB. 20. Vessel Mimetics for Cancer Cell Culture; NCI, NIBIB. 21. Adaptive Optics Retinal Imaging with Eye Tracking; NEI. 22. Mouse Illumination System for Retinal Dystrophy Studies; NEI. 23. Mouse Visual Stimulation and Video-based Behavior Detection; NEI. 24. PRiME - Cardiovascular Intervention; NHLBI, CNMC. 25. Perfusion Bioreactor System facilitating 3D Skin Model Development for Cancer and Drug Efficacy Studies; NCI, NIBIB. 26. Using Light-sheet Microscopy to Understand Evoked Motor Sequence Generation in Drosophila; NIMH. 27. Engineering Retinal Therapies via Bioreactors & 3D Gels; NEI, NIBIB. 28. Smartphone Applications to Measure Risky Driving Behavior; NICHD, JHMC. 29. Capsule Endoscopy Technologies for Video Stabilization and Localization; NLM, NIBIB, NCI, NIDDK. 30. Analytical Ultracentrifugation for Protein Assembly Dynamics; NIBIB. 31. C. Elegans Embryo Tracking in Temporal SPIM Images; NIBIB. 32. Bone Growth Plate Cartilage Pellet Culture Bioreactor; NICHD. 33. Technologies to Study Rodent Vestibular Sensory Evoked Potentials; NIDCD. 34. Quantitative Characterization of Normal and Disease Cervix Tissue; NICHD, NHLBI. 35. High-resolution Gamma Imager and Positron Position Imager for Small Animal Imaging of Radioisotopes; NCI, CC. 36. Radiochemistry Laboratory Instrumentation and Automation Enabling Radiotracer Development and Preclinical Neuroimaging Research; NIAAA. 37. Signal Processing of Autonomic Measures for Behavioral Neurophysiology; NIMH. 38. Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography for Tissue Motion Tracking and Skin Blood Volume Imaging; NHLBI, NICHD. 39. Photo Dynamic Therapy Technologies Integrated with Cancer Imaging Probes; NCI, NIBIB. 40. A Handheld Field Deployable Hematoma Detector: A Practical Application of Motion as Signal in Near Infra-red Imaging; NICHD. 41. Hematopoietic Stem Cell Bone Marrow Bioreactor; NHLBI, NIBIB. 42. Spectrometry of Fast Kinetics in Proton Pumps; NHLBI, NIBIB, NIST. 43. Two-Photon Excitation Fluorescence Microscopy Motion Tracking to Study In-vivo Subcellular Structures; NHLBI. 44. Portable Fluorescence Camera System for Offsite Tumor Imaging; NCI, NIBIB. 45. Image-Based Robotic Targeting System to Control Micromanipulators for Living Biological Tissues (Brain/Spinal) Studies; NINDS. 46. Placenta Real-time Oximetry Using NIR Spectroscopy; NICHD. 47. Devices and Automation for Real-time Analytics of DropSeq Efficiency; NIDCD, NIBIB. 48. Distortion Product Otoacoustic Emissions System; NIDCD. 49. Functional Near Infrared Spectroscopy Imaging Technologies for the Study of Traumatic Brain Injury; NINDS, NICHD. 50. Fluorescence Photo Activation Localization 2D/3D Microscopy and Analysis System to Study Biological Processes; NCI, NIAID, NICHD, NIBIB. 51. Tissue Microarray Technologies for Cancer Studies; NCI. 52. Temporal-spectral Programmable Lighting for Health and Rhythm Entrainment; NICHD, OD, NINR, LBNL, DOE. 53. Nonhuman Primate Maternal-fetal Monitoring System for Investigating the Effects of Prenatal Psychological Stress; NICHD. 54. Mouse Whisker Monitoring for Neuronal Circuit Studies; NIMH. 55. Next Generation Electroconvulsive Therapy System; NIMH. 56. Instrumentation for Spinal Learning Studies; NINDS. 57. Muscle Tension Transients Collection and Analysis Technologies to Study Cardiomyopathy Mutations; NHLBI. 58. Real-time Fluorescence-Enhanced Imaging as an Aid to Cancer Surgery; NCI, NIBIB. 59. Methods to Identify Neural Substrates of Behavior in Flies - Flight Initiation Detection System; NIMH. 60. Technologies to Assess Saliva Production in Association with Sjogren Syndrome Studies; NIDCR. 61. High-Throughput Ultrasound-accelerated Tissue Fixation Technologies to Improve Biomolecule Preservation; NCI. 62. Technologies for Low-field MRI; NICHD. 63. High Resolution Vibrational Spectroscopic Imaging to Study Cellular Membranes; NIDDK. 64. Microfluidics, Microfabrication, and Microanalysis Technologies for Molecular Analysis and Biomedical Research; NIBIB, NIST. 65. Gait Analysis Technologies; CC, NICHD. 66. cDNA and Protein Microarray Technologies; NCI, NHGRI, NIEHS. 67. Functional MRI Methodologies and Devices to Study Communication Disorders and Treatments; NIDCD. 68. Classification of Monkey Vocalizations for Neurophysiological Studies; NIMH. 69. Genetics and Mechanisms of Pain - A Non-injurious Assay to Study Mechanisms of Pharmacodynamics and Transmission of Noxious Stimulus; CC. 70. Functional MRI to Study Neural Processes Underlying Self-agency; NINDS. 71. Real-time Multispectral Endoscope Imaging as an Aid to Cancer Surgery and HPV Studies; NCI, NIBIB. 72. Chromosome Microdissection Technologies; NICHD, NHGRI. 73. Single Molecule, DNA, and Chromatin Fiber Mechanics and Manipulation Technologies; NCI, NICHD. 74. Lymphoid Organ 3D Tissue Culture Bioreactor; NIAID. 75. Methodologies to Study Monkey Memory; NIMH.